


78159988R9989

by raininthenight



Category: Ninler, fog is cold
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininthenight/pseuds/raininthenight
Summary: 烟酒，游戏，性爱，那些该被称作自由吗？都是人生的迷幻剂，梦醒了才发现自己的青春也没有了。





	78159988R9989

**Author's Note:**

> 全是英文诶，艰难搞事（唉我到底为啥要费尽心思搞黄色，多弄点正能量不行吗）

白隐卷好了自己一字未落的本子，把钢笔插进裤子口袋，像条蛇一样从教室里滑了出去。

无人注意白隐的出逃，就像注意在那之前出逃的7个人一样。何况白隐做得很好——他挑了点名和课堂作业都已结束，老师正回头板书，同学们翻书页的时候。

翘课也是门技术，白隐不会坐最后一排，最后一排最容易被点名提问，也不好逃走，睡觉倒是方便。他也不会坐中间几排，那里满满当当是小情侣和忙各种事的学生，如果不是提前15分钟很难抢到好位子。前几排坐得端正的人是来学习的，像他这样书都不拿的重修生是没资格坐那儿的，不过归根结底，还是要离门足够近，第三排刚好。

方才那几个大一的家伙弄出了不小的动静，甚至还有一人冒失地踩了他正在睡觉的同学的脚。白隐在心里好好嘲弄了一番他们的笨拙，并打算待会儿告诉神近耀去。他已经迫不及待要见神近耀了。

神近耀是白隐的同学，明明和他一样成天翘课，却在期末时以不可思议的61分成绩低空飘过，系里同学甚至高度怀疑系草神近耀是不是睡了判卷老师，但是事实上，他就是碰巧比自己蒙对了一道选择题而已。考了59分兼神近耀男朋友的白隐一边想一边愤然点了重修。

生活就是那么的平淡无奇，上课就通过，翘课就重修，任何事情都能从一个点无限延伸到达不同的结果，人们通过不断地展望和判断修正自己的人生轨迹，而他已经对这种展望开始感到厌烦了。他厌倦了一眼就能望到底的日子，每当这时他就感到自背后涌起一阵庞大得令人生畏的黑色海潮将他包裹吞没，他在涡流中成为浮沉的泡沫，无法动弹也不想动弹，只是感到了彻头彻尾的虚无，而虚无的归宿总是消沉。在那些日子里，他感到倦怠，而神近耀却总能把他从那一团古怪的情绪里拉出来，他们做爱，做爱和做爱，精力充沛时就在宿舍做一天，饭点时随便吃些零食面包，再从迷你冰箱里拿两听啤酒，这是很重要的，没有啤酒会毁了一整天。冰箱里的速食面经常供不应求可是没人在乎——只要啤酒能源源不断地补充进来就行了，然后他们就能继续下去直到黄昏，再一起迎接第二天的到来。 

白隐进门后看到神近耀已经醒了，正半躺在床上玩手机。

吃了吗。

没有。神近耀说，待会再说。

我明明路过食堂。白隐说到一半明白了他的意思，做吧。

神近耀坐起来将手机放到一旁，白隐低下头去与他接吻，顺便把他的衣服扒了下来，他喜欢接吻时看他的眼睛，神近耀有一双空灵的蓝色眼睛，四周是无边的暗色黑影。他的眼角微微上扬，在吃惊时会微微瞪大，但多数时候是沉稳的，能看到那双眼睛的惊奇神色就像中了彩票一样难得。因为是夏天，他穿得不多，一件衬衫很快被白隐从身上褪了下来。神近耀非常瘦，肌肉线条却优美，白隐轻轻抚上他的脊背，一直滑到腰处，顺势绕到他身后，舌尖舔过他的耳廓。神近耀微不可察地战栗了一下，呼吸骤然粗重了几分。白隐将头搁在他的肋骨与脖子之间，另一只手点过胸前，神近耀往后缩了一下，却是更贴着他了。他腾出一只手从床头柜中拿出润滑往对方那处探去，每天的头一次做爱总是小心而温存的，在扩张的时候神近耀并没有发出声音，只有他进来时才有些吃痛地喘息出声。白隐找到对方的前列腺点一点一点研磨着，之后又加快了顶弄，神近耀背对着他，那双打了耳洞的耳朵红得不像话，身体微微抖动着克制自己不发出呻吟，但是那种压抑的喘息反而让人更有感觉。

两个人都射了出来。这才是第一次。神近耀去冲了个澡，白隐趁机去冰箱开了两听啤酒，刚才的运动让他浑身燥热，就算开着空调他也想尽快将热度降下来。

但是当神近耀只在腰上裹了一条浴巾，六块腹肌下半遮半掩地露着小截的人鱼线时，白隐觉得大事不妙。他永远猜不中下一秒神近耀会怎样不经意地诱惑到他。

再来？他问。

神近耀擦干净头发上的水珠，从桌上拿起一听冰啤酒灌了下去，意犹未尽地舔了一下浅珊瑚色的嘴唇。他没有回答，而是径直吻上了对方，那一点淡淡的酒液被渡入口中度数立刻拔高了10度。白隐有点晕乎乎地，神近耀的口腔还带着冰酒的凉意，却是俯身埋头含住了他，舌尖从底下的凹陷处径直舔了上来，又在顶部打了个圈。白隐晕晕乎乎地躺下，快感如一层层海浪朝他涌来，神近耀骨节分明的手把他的腿往两边掰开一些，摩挲着内侧那层敏感的皮肤，白隐在被动高潮时有种脆弱感，也可能因为他会小声叫出来才会让他那么觉得。这个时候他会抱住对方一会儿，彼此什么话也不说。

白隐起身抽了一张纸巾，神近耀把那些液体吐了出来，团成心照不宣的一团。白隐搂住他的头，将他的头发弄乱又拢齐，满足地喟叹一声，神近耀拉过他的手，吻了一下他的手心。

我身上都是汗。白隐说。

神近耀从桌子下面抽出一条坚果仁的巧克力叼在嘴里，趁他不注意白隐突然捧住他的脸低头将巧克力咬掉一半。

神近耀把嘴里那块与剩下的分开，将后者递了过去。

你吃吧。白隐说。我不太饿，就是想调戏一下你。他说得过分，眼睛却坦然，神近耀把他压在床上交换了一个巧克力味儿的吻，直到对方讨饶才罢休。

你腰真好。白隐说。各种意义上的，下午我们再来一次。

说是一次其实则不然，年轻的人像永远不知道疲倦为何物那样，他们又在床上滚了几次，互相吐槽因为对方所有的澡都白洗了。直到一则电话突兀地打了进来，那时神近耀躺在白隐的胸膛上，白隐不得不竭力伸长了手臂才摸到手机。

白隐。电话那头是个女声。

雪忆。

我想请你出来吃顿饭，我通过了面试，想和人一起庆祝，我希望你能来。

好。白隐说。他不记得雪忆通过的哪个面试了，名校，外企，还是别的什么，但毫无意义一定是极优秀的。雪忆和神近耀一样是他发小，做事从不出错，以至于他对她总是疏于关心的。

晚上五点，白隐在汗绉绉的衬衫外面套了件夹克，但是神近耀制止了他。

你身上一股汗的味道。他说，去洗了吧。

白隐洗了个澡，换了件黑灰色的卫衣。出门时落日降临，他告诉神近耀记得去吃饭后就离开了。

雪忆只邀请了他一个人，她穿着一件白色的绸缎小裙子，却没有佩戴任何首饰，也穿着平底鞋。餐厅播放着钢琴曲，白隐静静地听她聊了很多，他们的小时候，她的选择，她的生活，最后知道她要去x大读研究生。按照展望，那是她专业目前最光明的前途——雪忆无疑是优秀的，那个和他们一起扮家家酒的小女孩早就能独当一面。

到x大的时候，如果那里有不长眼的追求者骚扰你，我和神近耀就把他打跑。白隐说。其实他不知道该说些什么，除了恭喜，除了这种客套，维系他们感情的只有童年的记忆，等雪忆去了x大，他和神近耀又该去往何方呢？

白隐，我很羡慕你们，雪忆说，你可能不会信。但是，你们给我的感觉就是自由，那是我永远不会有的东西，我永远不可能放纵自己，但是又羡慕那种生活……我想当我告诉你我进了x大你也不会感到羡慕吧。

哪有你说的这么轻松。白隐说。我和神近耀还不知道明天该怎么办呢。

可是你们表现得像是第二天世界末日也不在乎……雪忆说，有的时候我怀疑什么才是真实的生活，是你们这样的吗，还是我这样的，好像是，又好像都不是。

没有人能定义生活的真实，白隐说，你只有不断去经历。

也许吧。雪忆说。

祝你好运，我帮不了你，雪忆，我不是你一个好的羡慕对象。白隐说，人人都有自己的路。

我希望你们好好的，然后五年后，十年后，我们都能聚在一起。

也许吧。白隐想。

一餐结束后白隐发现神近耀在等他，他就站在门口，穿着一件白T和短裤，黑色的薄外套在夜风飘着，戴着漆黑的口罩。神近耀在外总是逃避人们的注视，于是他走过去，将手搭在他肩上让他感到放松些。

回去了。他说。

两个人一前一后地在路上散步，在经过天桥时白隐突然停住了。

他点起一支烟，神近耀也点了一支。

吞云吐雾了一会儿，神近耀说：

没什么意思。

白隐突然发现自己很害怕听到这句话，他将视线移向远方，夕阳早就看不见了。

入夜了。

白隐对神近耀说。

没关系。

神近耀看着远方说道。

他们正匍匐在黑夜的阴影下，所剩无几的青春碎屑被燃烧殆尽，香烟在长风中忽明忽暗，神近耀弹去一小节烟灰，几颗滚烫的火星飞入空中就熄灭了。

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇黄文就不要后记了吧。


End file.
